


零薰段子合集

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 短篇合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 这是一个零薰摸鱼的短篇合集，注意私设有！
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 他无法拥抱风，只能等风来吻他

刚毕业那阵子，零和薰曾经满世界乱跑。UNDEAD因为两个后辈的缺席暂停正式活动，两个人被迫GAP一年，为将来铺路。两个人结伴旅行，去过典雅的古堡也去过阴森的树林，飞到美国的时候，零突发奇想说好久没来，要去看看外国友人口中的大峡谷。两个人把乐器包往租来的越野车后座上一扔，薰一脚油门踩到景区门口，甚至打算顺手取景录vlog。

薰那天穿了一件白色背心，外面松松垮垮套一件迷彩色轻薄款冲锋衣。夏末的天空又高又远，深邃，阳光呈螺旋式倾洒光辉。他不可避免地汗湿一层又一层，衣服盐津津贴在身上，身周浮着温暖的体香。他跑去问路，把外套往身后一掀，露出两条白花花的胳膊，在太阳下反光，线条健美，蒸着年轻的热气。

他英语好，口音听不出破绽，体贴又专注，和女游客攀谈得相当愉快。她们告诉他，这峡谷走起来要小心，掉下去过人，再也没上来过；晚上气温骤降，有野兽出没，不要留太晚。薰有一搭没一搭点头，但全部听了进去，走到一半突然想起来零还在后头，用情话和媚眼依依不舍地告别。

零远远地看着，那头金发映在眼底，像跳动的火焰，从远方靠近。

零问：“怎么样？”

薰答道：“小事一桩~相比之下，零君还好吗？”

零不太好，被艳阳晒得晕头转向，找不到路。他打扮得像个恐怖分子，从头到脚裹得严严实实，遮天蔽日，打着伞蹒跚前行，坚持走两步，差点掉下悬崖。薰感觉不妙，认命地把他拖回车里补水。

零把防晒用具摘下来，薰则干脆地脱掉了外套。两个人开着音响听歌，等天空变成了血橙色，才从车里钻出来，一路小跑钻进风景区。

大峡谷几乎寸草不生，没什么植物，薰突然庆幸他们没有顶着烈阳走这么远，要是零晕倒了他也没辙。他们俩走到一半，发现路边孤零零杵着一棵干瘪的树。大概方圆百里只有它一棵树，实在太孤独了，土黄色的峡谷上横生的绿意。薰看着它觉得和零蛮像——它又年轻又衰老。

他们坐在树下歇脚，等天色逐渐变暗。零突然伸出手，一把拽住薰脖子上的项链。薰浑身发热，竟发现朔间零是冷的，被吓了一跳。

零说：“薰君的心真烫啊。”

薰快要热死，心下奇怪，怎么零还坐得住。

薰没事似的晃着脑袋：“是啊是啊，这是给你准备的~差不多我们该回去了，小心超市关门了没晚饭吃。”

零低声笑：“薰君总有办法的不是吗？”

薰就差在心里翻个大白眼，觉得零下一句肯定要夸他贤惠。哪知道零不仅那么说了，还补了一句：“再等一会儿。”

薰挠挠头，“哦”了一声。零的眼神很放松，类似于作曲的状态，血红色的眼眸安静得像个假象。

两个人无声地坐了一会儿，薰鼓着腮帮子，用橡胶鞋底踩石子，嘎吱作响。零半天没动静，他觉得奇怪，没有听见歌声，抬头一看才发现，原来他一直在看着他。

薰被盯得发毛：“怎么了？”

零说：“等一阵风。”

薰沉默了。他可能说的是想吹风，估计被热晕了，他们脚下烫得可以煎两个荷包蛋，大峡谷这个天气根本没有风。

然而薰也没法拒绝他的要求，这个谜语不用费尽心思去猜，他给了他一个吻。

零的眼睛亮了起来，像天际冉冉升起的那颗甜蜜的启明星。   



	2. 浑水摸鱼

“我也想和薰君发展成那样的关系喏。”零捏着杂志切页的一角，像不经意间抛出这么一句。

薰一句话噎在喉咙，吞咽了一口，重新打草稿。这句话似曾相识，脑海里隐隐有倦怠的回声。当时的朔间零还穿着灰扑扑的毛衣，外套因为洗过很多次，天蓝色像褪色的墙纸。他比他们多读了一年的书，梦想在他的概念里是镜花水月，碎了一次又一次，已经到了不可能拼合的地步。然后他难得正坐，用轻飘飘的一张纸和轻飘飘的一句话表示，沾花惹草也要有个限度。

末了补充，我也想和薰君发展成那样的关系啊。

羽风薰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，回忆起零身上经年不散的甜蜜冷香，像某种蜜蜡，和很多小孩子没有成熟就被扼死摇篮中的梦。也许从一开始他就被盯上了。他后来想了很多，包括加入UNDEAD这件事情到底是怎么成的，零每次向他伸出手时如同溺水之人祈求呼吸。他的眼神是死而复生的人才有的，还有被打折浑身骨骼的困兽。薰一开始很害怕，他考虑了很久，但是有一个瞬间他觉得他不伸手去，零就要彻底死在昏暗的livehouse里了。

他不能让他死在自己的地盘上。所以他答应了。

零捏着一张绯闻小报，一脸难过地用沧桑的语气说，也想和薰发展成“那样的关系”。那样的关系是什么，约等于暧昧，四舍五入是谈恋爱。薰搓搓手臂，当时觉得是自己的错觉，使劲自我安慰：有谁会全往大的数约？于是遮遮掩掩打哈哈，蒙混过关，当作无事发生。

但是现在不行了。现在的零青涩褪尽，面庞美艳更甚，光是拿着花边杂志坐在沙发上的姿势，就让人移不开眼。薰何止是移不开眼，他有点后悔自己养成的良好习惯，进门的第一件事是关门，现在他无处可逃。

“啊？”薰试图浑水摸鱼，假装没听懂，轻轻松松把乐器包搁到墙角，弯腰换鞋，“零君已经是我的搭档了欸，换成别的男人我早就把他赶出去了哦，真的真的。”

“薰君偷换概念。”零严肃地指出。

薰叹了口气：“……零君又在捉弄我。”

零听了，发出像是被呛到的笑声。他这个时候没什么人设架子，笑声温柔又好听，更像凡人。自从他和薰呆一起之后，就慢慢地变得有点普通人的模样了。也许他当时试图抓住风，就是为了能够被风带走。

薰把镶了铆钉的皮衣脱下来，搁在门口的衣服挂钩上，进屋子换了一身家居服。他新买的家居服料子柔软，等他往沙发上坐下来，零自觉占据了吉他的位置。 

“……零君，我本来想练习。”薰低头看着那个在他的腿上找好了位置准备入眠的脑袋，轻轻地推了推。

“那是本来。”零眼皮也不掀一下，像粘在薰身上似的，声音朦胧。

薰张了张口，发现自己的身体没有想象中那么抗拒。他们可能早就是那种关系了，薰垂着眼睛想。也不知道彼此开玩笑是什么时候成真的，然而早就不再是玩笑话了。


	3. 段子两则

#1

下午的练习室温度偏高，两个几乎形状一模一样的脑袋凑在小小的屏幕前，一黑一金，远远看上去挺有意思。

“这里加一个侧翻。”朔间零说。他按着回放键倒带，退回15秒，指着羽风薰的站位，另一只手比划：“这里。哒、哒、哒、翻——”

“侧翻？我来？”薰瞪大眼睛，手里的矿泉水差点打翻，“不如让晃牙君来踢个腿解决。”

零不信邪，说吾辈印象里薰君不是想就能够做得到。薰眨着眼睛，大声说这个我真的不会，以前课程里试过但是栽了跟头，真的真的！最后变成了惊慌的感叹号，被站起来的零一把从地上拖了起来。

“吾辈扶汝一把试试。”他说。

“啊？”薰欲哭无泪，一边嚷嚷这又什么不是古典舞。话这么说着，他还是接受了建议，回忆要领，把衣服下摆收进裤腰带里，又往上提了提。

零：“汝是不是胖了？”

薰：“……”

他昨天就不应该多吃那一块烤薄饼，真的真的。

#2

这边零搂着他的脖子情真意切，薰被吻得七荤八素，痛恨自己之前所作所为。他以前就学了撩人的招数，知道怎么牵女孩子的手，然后怎么全身而退，未曾逾矩。零指出舞台表现再用力一点，他踮踮脚，努力努力。

他认真的时候，身上凝重的香气会变厚，像打破香水罐子，又带着某种烈性的、令人发狂的味道。以前就有同台的组合抗议ud的舞台香气过重，虽然不是薰一个人的问题，零也有，像坟墓里陈了千年的香料，又冷又甜蜜。他们俩唱到高的时候，会踩到舞台最前沿，前排的迷妹扯着嗓子喊，像中了毒一样，回去激情repo看板身上的香水味，后来才知道是天然自带，市面上买不到。

然后努力方向错了。零个辅的时候，不喜欢用音响，把钢琴盖掀开，一只手弹，侧着一边身子打拍，只弹了一节旋律不到，音符哑了。他起身落了门锁，薰坐在地上，仰头看他，还不知道发生了什么，眼睛清纯得像鹿的眼眸。

“怎么了，零君？”

零掩口。

他靠上来的时候，薰还以为他到睡眠时间了。吸血鬼精力不足，人设要来一口，于是慷慨大方让出半边脖子，眼睛老老实实闭上。

零指着他的皮肤说，薰君出了好多汗。他闭着眼笑骂训练强度那么高，能不出汗……话还没说完，零挑着他的嘴唇就咬了下去。薰被吓懵了，眼睛都忘了睁，傻傻地任凭对方衔着吮了一会儿，直到门外突然传来涉激动的叫声：

“早安☆送货上门！”

（*解释一下这个送货上门：意思是涉暗中观察很久了，薰是自己送上去的，他一高兴就叫出来了）


	4. 理直气壮

羽风薰这人鲜少发怒。一方面是天性使然，他天生不容易把事情挂在心上，以免多情甜蜜的性格带来困扰。另一方面是他自知理亏，往往他人劈头盖脸的怒火多有缘故，譬如以前还在学校时朔间零就责备过他沾花惹草、考虑欠缺。如果不属于后者这种情况，那统统可以归类到前者，转瞬之间烦恼烟消云散。

所以当他夺门而出的时候，UNDEAD的队友们完全无法正确判断究竟发生了什么。晃牙发出焦躁的质疑声，阿多尼斯不知所措。零靠着音响，播放键按下一半，卡带。一阵风从窗户卷进来，散页的乐谱纷纷扬扬落了一地。

他们晚上还要登台，难得薰按时出现在排练室。不过看上去是生气了，嘴唇咬出白印子，从一开始舞蹈的动作就大开大合，利索得连晃牙都哑口无言。零支着两个后辈分头去找人，感到事情有些非同寻常。

等两个人一离开练习室，他也收拾起乐谱，慢悠悠下了楼。沿着树林小径拐几个弯，豁然开朗一片大海。

薰蹲在最大的那块礁石上，背对着陆地，正哭得上气不接下气，肩膀一抽一抽，显得背影有些单薄。不过在海的面前谁不会显得渺小又单薄呢？海风很大，从他的白T恤底下往里灌，吹起褶皱，把风也揉进风里。

这也是件新鲜事。薰生气罕见，会被人看到躲着哭也很罕见，尤其是气到极点时反而会哭得直抽气，是更稀奇的情报。

礁石又湿又滑，零从踱步过去变成手脚并用，关于薰是怎么跑到那块大石头上的，让人实在费解。海浪在脚底前仆后继，翻涌新鲜的白沫。吸血鬼怕水，又忌惮阳光，零本来不想打扰他，结果走到一半，就结结实实地摔了一跤。

他掉进海里的瞬间发出巨大的声响，薰原本沉浸在自己的世界里，毫不意外地被吓了一大跳。

“零君？”他回头的瞬间看见了零的影子，惊讶地大叫，急忙往回轻捷地跑了几步，趴在他滑落的地方往下看。然而除了黏在黑得发亮的石头上的贝壳什么都没看见，等了半天也没有回应，薰慌了。

他把鞋挣开，一条鱼似的钻进水里。零直直落水，淹死是另外一回事，撞在石头上晕过去是另外一回事，他心里突然没了底，除了恐惧便什么都没有了。海底一片寂静，他用力睁开眼睛，看到漂浮着的零，漆黑的发丝里埋着一张惨白的、俊美的脸，胸膛没有起伏。

薰费尽气力把他捞上来，两个人坐在礁石上，从头到脚都在滴水，海风吹着浑身冰冷。薰用力拧着头发和衣角，眼眶红红的，不知道是因为哭泣还是由于在过咸的海水里泡过，免不了回去用眼药水清洗。

零闭气太久，终于吸足了氧气。他也不觉得冷，坐在礁石上一动不动，墨发滴滴答答淌着水。薰把自己的鞋捡回来，伸手拉他：“……回去了。”

他握住薰的手，一把将对方扯进怀里。

很近。他跌进他怀里的那刻，吹拂的海风突然凝滞了。薰没有反抗，旅行了很久的蒲公英种子落地生根一样，空气里漂浮着的尘埃沉淀下来。他身上那阵天生的香气突破海水的咸湿，在零的鼻腔里打转。

“……刚刚薰君在担心吾辈吗？”零轻轻地说，含着隐隐的、沙哑的笑意。

薰靠在他的胸口，心跳停了一拍。他猛地推了他一把。海风忽而重新掀了起来，一朵硕大的海浪在他们脚边绽开。

他看上去有点难堪，被看破了心思一样困窘，说话闷声闷气的：“零君突然掉下去，吓死我了吓死我了。”说完撇过脸去，水珠沿着颊边滑落，一颗钻石点缀在下颌。

他们的手仍然扣在一起，零没有用力，薰也没有松开的意思。

“那么。”零不动声色地挪了点位置，“汝在生气些什么？”

薰明显地僵硬了。他张了张口，像是有什么想说的，又把话咽了回去。“没什么。”他说，把手抽了回来。

“可是……”零换了一个姿势。

薰站了起来。他又换回了那副调皮又甜蜜的口吻，轻飘飘地从他的手心里飘走了：“说起来今天晚上还有演出~走了走了~回去好好洗个澡，小心感冒。”

零就地撒娇，理直气壮：“薰君~吾辈刚刚掉水里抽筋了喏……”

薰头也不回：“我去叫狗狗把你背回来，零君等一会儿哦！”


	5. 我眼睛好痛

“我眼睛好痛。”薰说。他半个身子前倾，脸靠近光滑的镜面，更衣室的灯光柔和又温暖，把那头金发照得如梦如幻。他这么一说，另一头轰隆隆响着的风筒停了下来。零侧过头来，一只手还陷在潮湿的发丝里，撩起半边垂落的鬓发：“薰君刚刚说了什么？”  
“好像小濑介绍的那支持久定型睫毛膏不太行，我有点过敏。”薰答道。  
夜深人静，时至三更，更衣室里静悄悄的，只有中央空调嗡嗡低语。他们俩的工作被排得很晚，顺其自然且刻意为之。前不久薰仗着年轻力盛，花了一个星期成功倒时差。但是熬夜晚起的报应也出现了，他开始对很多东西过敏，据说是休息不佳。  
零放下手里的东西，从插头一边靠了过来：“让吾辈看看。”  
薰拉了张凳子坐下来，仰起脸，被捧着脸颊的样子像在索吻。零凑近，蜷曲的发丝像夜幕笼下来，隔绝光线。薰突然有点紧张，手指抠着边缘，心下疑惑需不需靠考那么近。零眼神不好似的，脸压下来，鼻尖蹭在他的颧骨上，鸽血红似的眼睛在他面前摇晃。  
半晌，零慢悠悠地得出结论：“……眼眶有点红喏。”  
是是是、是红了，过敏了能不红吗。薰感到自己脑门都在冒烟，麻烦您赶紧看完往后退一点——  
“要不明天去医院看一下？”那双手依旧夹着他的脸颊。  
“明天有工作吧？”薰顿了顿，慌不择路，开始说胡话，“说不定零君给我吹吹就好了~”  
话一出口，天崩地裂。完了，这都是什么，我都说了什么。薰脑袋一片空白，撒娇吗，他为什么要对着另一个男人撒娇？  
零也没想到，两个人陷入诡异的沉默。薰一张脸红得比他早上喝的那杯鲜榨番茄汁还要新鲜，看上去倒挺可爱的。在戏弄搭档这一方面零一向得心应手，只是没想到这次自己送上门来。他忍着笑意，点点头说好好好我吹，薰君真乖真乖，一边得寸进尺似的靠上来，薰急忙伸出手来捂住自己的脸。  
查宿宿管听到巨大动静，猛然开门：“都两点了谁还在这里——”

宿管：“我眼睛好痛。”


End file.
